


Listen with your feet… and your heart

by ThymeSprite



Series: Fools in Love - Cassandra and Karaas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Courtship, Dancing, F/M, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Idiots in Love, Learning to Dance, Music, Orlais (Dragon Age), Poetry, badly written poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: When Inquisitor Adaar has to learn how to dance for the ball in Halamshiral, he is not happy.Thinking of his love for Cassandra, so far unrequited, does not help one bit.





	Listen with your feet… and your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Cole's party banter about how dancing is hard made me wonder how my warrior Adaar would fare when the Inquisition tried to teach him how to dance, Orlesian style.  
Obviously, he would need help. All the help he could get.

“No.”

It took all of Karaas’ self-control not to growl that word at Josephine, although he was less than successful anyway. The Ambassador stared at him, taken aback, but she overcame it quickly and argued: “But the ball at the Winter Palace…!” 

“Forget it.”, he firmly told her through clenched teeth and spun around to leave it at that. He would not be entertaining the Orlesians more than he had to… 

“Lord Inquisitor!”, Josephine’s crisp voice rang through the hall of Skyhold, allowing no argument whatsoever, “You will attend the dancing lessons!” 

Karaas had stopped dead, as if electrocuted by one of Solas’ spells. His whole body had just tensed up and refused to work. 

He was doomed. 

His broad shoulders slumped forward as he slowly turned around and murmured to the ambassador: “…Yes, ma’am.” 

He knew those words would be his demise more than Corypheus could ever be, but yet he followed the clacking of Josephine’s heels into the rotunda. 

It was hardly recognisable; Solas’ desk had been moved to the side, no doubt to his chagrin, the entire surface had been cleared and there was only Maryden, Josephine and himself in the room. 

As well as everyone in the library upstairs and the rookery above that. 

But for all intents and purposes, they were alone. Although not for long, Karaas feared. 

Josephine clapped her hands twice, looked at Maryden and asked: “Music, please.” 

Maryden began a slow, mellow tune on her lute that, under different circumstances, Karaas would have loved to listen to. Alas, he was faced with Josephine who formally bowed, requesting a dance in a strange Orlesian fashion he had yet to grasp. 

He awkwardly took her hand, so fragile and soft, into his much bigger one, engulfing it as a whole, and his hand on her waist threatened to break the petite woman in his opinion. But she was relentless, quickly starting a dance he did not even remember the name of. 

Josephine tried to help him, told him every single step under her breath, but Karaas could not memorise the steps and neither could he keep up with her instructions. 

Josephine felt that painfully as he stepped on her toes after mere moments. 

“Ouch.”, she hissed and Karaas hurried to say, “I am sorry… maybe…” 

“Again.”, Josephine ordered, nodded at Maryden, who started the song and began anew. 

Just like Josephine began their dance once again. And he stepped on her toes again. 

“Inquisitor!”, she hissed, he groaned, embarrassed and halfway to desperation, “Forgive me, I simply can’t…” 

“What’s going on here?”, no other than Varric poked his head in. Damn the inquisitive dwarf. Karaas liked him and needed him, but right now he wished the friend away, preferably very, very far away. 

“Are you…trying to dance?”, he then asked, his mirth and barely held back laughter evident. 

“Yes. And I cannot stress “trying”enough.” 

“I can see that.”, another voice cut in from above. Dorian. As much as he liked the mage, right now his presence made Karaas growl deeply in his throat. 

“Again, Inquisitor.”, Josephine did not let up and so his torture began again. Give him demons, a rift, bandits any day, but may the Maker spare him this horror. 

With his embarrassment grew his sympathy for Josephine, who still tried to teach him. 

Their audience grew as well. Karaas had no idea when they had all entered the rotunda, but everytime their dance was interrupted by him stepping on Josephine’s toes again, he now heard Sera, Blackwall and Bull laugh themselves silly, saw Varric scribble something on parchment on Solas’ desk which the elf had given to him freely and with an amused smile on his thin lips, while Leliana stood next to Vivienne, who was giving “helpful” commentary that really did not help. At all. 

“Ouch.”, Josephine faltered once again as Karaas buried her delicate foot under his heavy boot. 

“I am so sorry…”, he whispered and even though Josephine gave him a brave smile - while the rest of them laughed - he wanted this to stop. Just stop. 

“I cannot watch this any longer.”, Dorian spoke his mind, “Come, Josie, give your toes some rest. I will take over.” 

Oh no. 

“Dorian…”, he began, but the mage merely tutted at him, “You have to learn that. Otherwise Orlais will never accept you.” 

“Do they have to? Isn’t saving their hides enough?”, Karaas growled and Dorian gasped in mock indignation before flashing him a brilliant smile, “Not for an Orlesian! Dear Lord Inquisitor, what are you thinking?!” 

This made him chuckle, but Karaas was again filled with dread as Dorian nodded to Maryden, only for her to begin another song. 

It all went about as well as he expected. Dorian winced, but kept going nonetheless, apparently bent on showing a brave facade. When Karaas missed his step and stumbled, the two of them almost toppled over, much to Bull’s delight, but Karaas feared he might crush Dorian with his bulk. 

“Don’t worry, I have been under a Qunari before. I can handle it.”, the mage smiled, but it only made Karaas bite his tongue. He could not do this. 

“Come one, once more into the fray.”, Dorian encouraged him and with another nod at Maryden, it all started again. Slower this time and it gave him at least a few precious moments more to think about his next step. 

The door opening distracted him and Karaas stumbled, but Dorian kept the dance going and led them into a spin that also had Karaas’ head spinning. In passing he caught a glimpse of Cullen and Cassandra, the newest addition to the ever growing audience. 

“If it helps…”, Dorian whispered close to Karaas’ cheek, “Imagine I was your Lady Seeker.” 

It did not help. 

It did the opposite. 

Dorian felt that full force when his comment made Karaas lose his footing, take a false step and thereby brought his heel heavily down onto Dorian’s toes. 

With a startled cry the mage sprang away from him, holding onto his abused toes and hopping away on his other foot. He glanced at Josephine, but she merely shrugged: “Don’t look at me.” 

“Ahahaha, Quizzy can’t do shite outside the battlefield!”, Sera’s voice dripped with mirth that was answered by a few other chuckles. And then she threw a cookie at him. 

A raisin cookie. 

“ENOUGH!”, Karaas bellowed. 

He had tried, he truly had, but this was the end of this sham. 

The entire room fell silent in an instant. Only his huffing was to be heard, then he panted: “Enough. Let Halamshiral, let Orlais see me for the brute that I am.” 

“No.”, one single harsh word cut through the silence not even the ravens in the rookery dared disturb. 

Still panting, shivering in anger, Karaas turned around and looked at Cassandra who shook her head: “No. You are no brute. You are a good man with a gentle heart.” 

She could not know how much those words hurt him. She thought he was a good man? He could never be good enough for her. 

Karaas simply shook his head. He had faced demons, the Fade itself… but here and now he admitted defeat. 

“Can I help?” 

Everyone in the rotunda was still stunned into silence, but Cole had just slipped in, or, for all Karaas knew, had been here the entire morning, and his voice was gentle, hardly disturbed the silence. Yet it hit him hard. 

“I doubt it, Cole. But thank you.”, Karaas told him and an instant later, Vivienne found her voice as well as the venom it often contained, “Leave, demon.” 

Karaas glared at her for it, but she was hardly impressed by it, as always. 

“Can you dance?”, Solas enquired curiously and Cole looked at him with his big, deep eyes. Then he gave the elf a smile, hummed a tune under his breath and… danced. 

Karaas felt his jaw drop. Cole was graceful in battle, he had known that, even though the boy looked lanky and awkward. But he had seen such grace only in Leliana before. 

“My dear…!”, Vivienne gasped, “That was perfect!” 

Karaas was still speechless when Cole’s big eyes turned to him and he felt the familiar sensation of Cole looking deeper than anyone else could. Then the boy spoke: “Left, right, no, left again, wait. Too much.” 

Karaas could only sigh. Of course Cole would understand. But what did that help him except to give him some comfort? 

Cole looked away from him and fixed the rag-tag audience with his glassy eyes, then quietly mumbled: “He is our leader, but you did not let him lead. Even though he knows where he has to go.” 

Josephine looked to the floor, a blush filling her cheeks, as well als Vivienne and Dorian. 

Karaas was powerless to do anything against his bottomless wonder at the boy. He had not recovered when Cole looked at him again, his head inclined, but his smile soft: “Dancing is hard, you have to listen with your feet and your heart. If your head pokes in as well, it won’t work.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.”, Karaas muttered and it made Cole smile brightly. 

“It is easier alone at first.”, the boy then said, began to quietly hum again and did the steps Josephine and Dorian had attempted to teach him. 

“Now yours?”, he then asked and expectantly smiled at Karaas. He wanted to refuse, but the hopeful smile on Cole’s face made it hard to disappoint the boy. 

So, begrudgingly, he did his steps. It felt awkward, foreign. But he did them. 

Cole’s smile just grew brighter, he even chuckled, then he gracefully bowed to Karaas and asked: “May I have this dance?” 

“Cole…”, he sighed and shook his head, but the boy’s smile did not falter as he asked, “Please. I promise I’ll let you lead.” 

That got a low chuckle out of him, but he grimaced as he pleaded: “Watch out for your toes.” 

Cole just nodded as if that request was not completely deranged, then he asked of Maryden: “Could we have music, please?” 

By now, Karaas dreaded the song, but he swore to try this one last time. 

And it worked. His steps were awkward, they still felt foreign, but they worked. His feet went where they were supposed to go and to his insurmountable surprise, Cole stayed with him, did not once flinch because Karaas had stepped on his toes, was not once in his way because they were dancing different steps. 

They managed to go through the entire dance without a hitch. 

Sure, it was not even half as graceful as Cole’s dance alone had been, but it was a dance. 

When they stopped, Cole stepped back and smiled, simply smiled. Karaas’ laugh startled himself, but once it had bubbled up, he could not keep it in. 

“How?”, he murmured, but Cole just smiled, “You are a leader.”

Karaas heard the boy’s words, although they were almost overshadowed by hesitant applause. Chatter erupted and Karaas ducked his head, tried to make himself smaller, although that was useless as a Vashoth. 

Josephine made her way over to him, replacing Cole who was no longer to be seen, and with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks she asked of him: “Please forgive me, I realise now that I tried to lead you, which was wrong of me. Would you be willing to give me another dance?” 

Wordless staring was her answer until Karaas managed to stutter: “You… want to go again?” 

“I did not do this properly and for that I am sorry, Inquisitor.”, Josephine spoke lowly, but with a smile on her face, “May we?” 

He scoffed and gave her a wry grin: “Are you sure you want to endanger your toes again?” 

“It is a risk I am willing to take.”, Josephine replied with an almost dangerous glint in her dark eyes. 

They got into position, even though Karaas hesitated, but one nod from Josephine was Maryden’s sign to start the song once again. And they danced. It was not graceful, at least not on his part, and once he actually forgot his step, but they made it through the routine without crushing Josephine’s delicate toes. 

“You are getting good at this.”, Josephine laughed breathlessly up at him, “Cole was right. Forgive me.” 

“Nothing to forgive, Josie.”, he smiled, but winced at the sharp clap from Vivienne, who ordered: “Everyone of us will be needed in Halamshiral. So go on, dears, we all need to be at our best behaviour. Chop chop!” 

Indignant gasps rose from the audience, but Madame de Fer merely tutted at them, deflected one of Sera’s thrown cookies with a flick of her wrist and sternly looked at them. Slowly, reluctantly, they made their way to the makeshift dance floor and even though Karaas knew that he had to dance as well, he could not help a little sadistic satisfaction at their dismay. 

The first to give in was Bull who obediently followed Vivienne’s summons to her side, then she gestured for Maryden to start the song. Leliana just smiled at Dorian and a moment later the two of them were floating around the dance floor in a display of easy grace that Karaas would never forget. Josie stepped away from him, but to his amusement, she bumped right into Blackwell who whisked her away in a dance about as graceful as hers and Karaas’ had been, as both of them were red-faced, but clearly happy. Sera laughed at them, but then shouted bloody murder as Solas pulled her to the other pairs and her protest quickly subsided once she was too preoccupied with how the mage twirled her expertly around the rotunda. Varric settled deeper into the chair and kept scribbling, Cullen leaned onto the desk next to him, a relieved sigh escaping him that turned into a helpless yelp of surprise and embarrassment as Cole pulled him into a dance, laughing all the while at the Commander who was blushing a deep crimson. 

Karaas was happy to sit this one out, but just as he wanted to make his way to the wall of the rotunda so as not to be in the way, Cassandra took his hand in hers with a gentle smile. 

All he could do was gulp and hope his heart would not give out. They had talked about his feelings for her, about his wish to court her… but nothing had come of it so far. Could he… hope now? 

Even if not, he would take what he had been given. 

So he slowly pulled Cassandra closer and they joined into the dance. Karaas knew there were people all around them, friends, but he had no attention left to give. He was fully occupied with keeping it together enough to still follow the steps while he had Cassandra in his arms. At least her toes were safe in her heavy boots. 

That thought made him chuckle and her smile faltered as she asked: “What amuses you, Inquisitor?” 

He gulped again, felt his pointy ears heat up immensely and then managed to stutter: “Just… that I am about the least graceful person in this room.” 

“I refuse to give this victory to you so easily.”, Cassandra teased and it took him a moment to laugh, then he did so freely. Although he almost missed his step because of it. 

“There is still Cullen as a contestant.”, Cassandra then jested and Karaas chanced a glance at the Commander, then nodded, “Indeed.” 

He was a blushing mess with Cole in his arms and about as graceful as a druffalo. He knew the man could fight, but one thing was for sure, he could not dance any better than Karaas himself. 

But in contrast to Cullen, he slowly began to enjoy dancing. As the song ended, he reluctantly let go of Cassandra and Vivienne’s sharp clap sent the dancers who had been led to choose a new partner, so that now Leliana stood before him. 

“I apologise for any damage to your toes beforehand.”, Karaas quietly said and heard her chuckle, “Don’t worry about me. My boots are sturdy.” 

“I am a Vashoth.”, he reminded her, but she scoffed playfully, “A Vashoth who is getting better at dancing with every minute. I will take my chances.” 

“On your own head be the consequences.”, he teased and was rewarded with her bell-like laughter again before Maryden started another song. To his surprise, this dance went well. He even managed to look around a bit, grinned at Cullen’s discomfort who was now dancing with Vivienne and sweating in his endeavour not to embarrass himself too much. Bull was dancing with Sera, although it surely was no Orlesian dance, Solas and Cole were quickly twirling around, swiftly weaving in between the other dancers. Josephine and Dorian not far behind them. Only Blackwell was sitting with Varric. Where was Cassandra? 

Karaas looked around and caught a glimpse of her as she left the rotunda, quietly closing the door behind her. 

He flinched, but tried to keep the dance going. However, Leliana stepped back and gently pushed him towards the door with a smile, although her voice was urgent: “Go.”

He could only stare, which made her smile deepen and she nodded to the door: “Go, by the Maker, go before she slips through your fingers yet again!” 

Karaas laughed, just stuttered a hastened “Thank you!”, then he was out of the rotunda as quickly as his feet allowed. He did not care that his steps resounded in the hall, did not give a fig about the nobles looking at him with indignation. He still had time to impress them if he so chose. 

Now, however, Cassandra was more important. Always. 

She had already left the castle proper, but he saw her make her way towards the training dummy in the yard she favoured. This was his chance. Now or never. 

Karaas hurried to pick some of the flowers in the yard. It was not a very beautiful bouquet as it consisted mainly of craggly wild flowers, but it would have to do. 

In the shadow of the smithy he caught up to the Seeker and breathlessly asked her: “Lady Cassandra, wait.” 

He had startled her, that much was clear from her wide eyes, but then she smiled, yet there was caution in her gaze. But it turned to surprise when she laid eyes on the flowers in his big paw. 

“I… I apologise for not having a candle ready.”, Karaas said, then muttered under his breath, “Although I have one. Somewhere.” 

She merely blinked at him, so he sighed and all but thrust the flowers at her: “Here, for you.” 

Cassandra blinked at them for a moment, then took them gingerly from his fingers. He fidgeted because now came the moment that could make or break his chances with her. 

Karaas took a deep breath, then carefully pulled a piece of parchment from his vest and unfolded it, his hands trembling. Now or never. 

His voice was not as firm as he had hoped when he began to read:

“These jagged mountains ’round me  
They make me think of you  
Your mask

This ink I used…”

“Where did you get this poem?”, Cassandra’s voice interrupted him. Her words were quiet, hardly above a whisper, but they stopped him. It took a while before he replied just as quietly: “I wrote it.” 

“You wrote it?”, she asked, her eyes wide, her gaze jumping from his eyes to the parchment in his hands and back, back and forth, “For…?” 

“For you. Yes.”, he nodded, feeling his face flush, “I might have asked Varric for help here and there, but he has never seen the whole thing. It’s only for you.” 

Silence stretched, so Karaas took another steadying breath and began the poem anew. 

“Maker take those candles!”, Cassandra cursed, then pushed Karaas none too gently against the wall of the smithy, their impact creating a loud thud, but he heard none of it as Cassandra kissed him. Her lips were warm, firm and determined as they pressed to his, stealing his breath. And his self-control. 

With a deep groan Karaas returned her kiss and picked her up, Cassandra’s weight a wonderful sensation in his arms and against his chest, then he spun around to sit her down on a crate, just to allow his hands to roam. Hers did the same. 

Their lips still kissing, even ignoring their need to breathe, they both let their hands feel the other they had longed for these last weeks. Until Karaas pulled away with a deep, lust filled groan. 

“Forgive me.”, he whispered as he gently touched his forehead to Cassandra’s, her fingers still on the side of his head, “The ears are quite…sensitive.” 

“Oh.”, she breathed, the warm air from her mouth touching his lips, making him shudder in delight. Her next question surprised him, especially the curious, nervous and yet playful tone in which she asked: “Really? What else?” 

Karaas moved back enough to look at her, no more, then returned her smile and explained: “The base of the horns. I don’t have horns, but the skin there…” 

Instead of wasting words that would not convey the feeling anyway, he took her hands in his and placed them above his forehead, where her fingers slowly mapped out the slight protrusions that had never quite formed into horns. His delighted shiver shook his entire body. 

He heard Cassandra’s breath catch in surprise and for a painful heartbeat he was terrified she would be afraid of him. He need not have worried, for Cassandra’s fingers returned to the sensitive skin above his forehead, her touch not so delicate anymore, but determined. 

Karaas could not hold back the groan that bubbled up as his lust stirred and even though he tried, her touch made it impossible for him not to press her tighter against his chest, to close his arms around her, fill his hands with her supple behind. And still she was there, even kissed the base of his unformed horns. 

That did him in. Karaas groaned against the skin of her neck and held her too tightly so that she could not move. 

“I’m sorry.”, he then chuckled, self consciously and looked into her eyes. The question there he had to answer: “I…what you did was…very…arousing.” 

Her disbelieving stare caught him off guard and made him wonder who had ever given her the impression that she was not desirable, not good enough. So he had to show her. 

Karaas enfolded her hand in his, then slowly led it down to his crotch, allowing her to pull away if she wanted to. When her hand touched him through the fabric of his breeches, they both gasped, he in desire, she in surprise that made him laugh. 

“Forgive me, I was too forward.”, Karaas apologised, but Cassandra shook her head. Words would not come, but her hands rested on his chest and that was reassurance enough for him. 

“I…”, Cassandra then began, licked her lips nervously and looked away. But she squared her shoulders, looked into his eyes and firmly said: “I am not yet ready.” 

“I understand.”, he nodded with a smile, “There is no need to ru…” 

“Not yet.”, Cassandra interrupted and now he realised that she was not calm, instead her voice was carefully kept firm and she almost rushed through her words to get them out before her courage left her, “Not yet. But…soon.” 

Right then, she almost deflated in his arms, all her strength having gone into this bold statement. 

Karaas smiled, but as she would not meet his eyes, he tenderly touched her cheek to lift her gaze to him. When she did, Cassandra’s eyes widened, which only broadened his smile, then he kissed the disbelief from her lips. 

“I am glad you see it that way.”, he whispered, looking into her eyes, “I don’t want to wait, either. But I will wait for you.” 

“Good.”, was all she said, her voice terse, but he knew she was trying to keep herself safe, shield herself from pain. 

“Cassandra.”, he quietly spoke and when he had her attention, Karaas pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Just to feel her again. And, hopefully, to convey that he would never want to hurt her. 

Her smile told him that she understood and after gazing into each other’s eyes for a stretching moment, Cassandra leaned in to kiss him again. 

“Inquisitor!”, someone yelled, obviously searching for him. 

“Maker’s breath.”, Karaas muttered against Cassandra’s lips and felt them turn into a wry grin, “Go, my love. You are needed.” 

“And am I not needed here?”, he asked, pouted more like, which made her laugh, “Always. But still you have to go now.” 

“I know.”, he sighed and stepped back to help her off the crate. When she smiled at him, he could not help it, he simply had to duck down to her height and kiss her again. 

When he turned around, he heard her soft gasp behind him and it only strengthened his determination to get through the day. And the next. And this war. 

So he mumbled encouragement to himself: “Soon.”


End file.
